Heaven, Hell and Purgatory
by twilight mum69
Summary: One who is broken, another who is lost. When Carlisle and Edward meet one evening in Heaven, Hell and Purgatory their lives are never the same again.


**HUGE thanks to my beta Angela LuvsFanfic. I own nothing only the name of the club (I think lol). All characters belong to their rightful owners I just love to play with them.**

**C ****Pov**

Day sixteen out of hospital. Day one out of the house; thanks to my big sister Esme's intervention. The bruises had all but disappeared —physically anyway— but mentally they were as fresh as the night I had received them. The thought of that night made my scalp prickle and the soft hairs on my arms stand to attention, as I pulled on my work clothes in the mens rest room.

I used to have no problem travelling to and from work in my 'costume', until a group of straights decided to make it theirs and beat me so bad I thought I was going to die. Instead, I had all but lost the sight in my right eye and sometimes found it difficult to hear people if there was a lot of background noise.

My Aunt and Esme were beside themselves with worry, however my Uncle claimed it was inevitable because of the lifestyle I had chosen to lead. He made it sound as if _his _God had gone round pointing his mighty finger saying 'you're gay, you're gay' around the population of the world, and when I told him that was stupid because _his_ God was far too busy making the haters, he threw me out of his home and from his life. Of course I really don't believe that; my neighbors are avid churchgoers and they love having me over on my day off for all my latest gossip.

So, here I was two months after the night that changed my life, donning my costume that will once again make me the center of attention at my sister's nightclub. Heaven, Hell and Purgatory is an old, three storey warehouse that Esme bought and refurbished with her inheritance from our parents. It was the only mixed, straight, and gay bar this side of Manhattan. Heaven was situated on the top floor; decorated in whites and ice blue, with plush decorations in leather and chrome. This is where the straights usually hung out, —not that there was a forced segregation― but tolerance was the _only_ thing allowed, hate had to be left at the door if you wanted the dance experience of your life.

Which it was.

In Heaven the waiting and bar staff wore white; the men in fitted leather trousers, silver Doc Martins, with white cuffs and bow ties; the women in ice blue leather miniskirts, halter tops, the same cuffs and ties as the men, and thigh length boots to finish the uniform off. The added accessory of a pair of white fluffy wings and slow Jazz music gave it an ethereal theme.

Hell was of course in the basement and this was where I worked. The room was decorated in black and red leather and plush velvet. We wore the same uniform as the staff in Heaven; the men wore black and the women red, with the added accessory of a pair of horns. Heavy bass and dance music ricocheted from every corner making the room ooze sex and sensuality, rather than the tranquillity and calm of the jazz music played in Heaven. This is where you often found the grinding of half-naked men and scantily clad women.

The entrance to the club was ostentatious at best. There was a large cloakroom manned by Riley; he was all of 5ft, but you never wanted to piss him off, because he was a cross between a Chihuahua and a pit bull. Next there were three doorways covered with thick velvet curtains, each in the color of the themed rooms. The final room was Purgatory; a chill out zone where everyone met up to relax and chat, not that they didn't meet up in the other rooms, —don't get me wrong Esme did not segregate anyone, the clientèle were more than welcome to frequent any of the rooms they wished, regardless of their sexual preference — but the entertainment usually set the mood.

We had half-naked dancers in both Heaven and Hell; women in Heaven and Men in Hell, although Esme would swap them over every now and then. I looked at my reflection as I positioned the red sparkly horns on my head, and if I twisted and turned my body I could just make out the faint yellowing marks that I hoped would be hidden under the lights.

"You okay in their baby boy?" my sisters voice floated under the door of the rest room.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," I replied, throwing back one of my anxiety pills.

Taking a calming breath, I unlocked the door swinging it open. Esme was standing with her back against the corridor wall, arms crossed against her ample chest. Her eyebrow rose as I smiled at her, knowing the expression on my face would be a sure give away that I had just popped one of my pills.

"Drugs?" she exclaimed. I shook my head, vehemently.

"Thanks Sis! You know me better than that," I snapped in response. "Prescription anxiety meds." I shook the little white cylinder pot that had become my life saver in front of me to emphasise my point.

Esme kicked off the wall sighing, "I'm sorry baby boy. I'm just worried about you."

"I know, but you were right. I needed to get back into work." Esme bent forward kissing my nose, something she had done for as long as I could remember.

"You have your radio?" I nodded in reply. Since the 'incident' all staff wore radios in case they needed help. I have no idea why thought, the attack hadn't even happened on-site, it was a block away on my way home.

"Earth to C?" my sister sighed, stroking my arm and bringing me back from my dark memories.

"You sure you'll be okay, baby boy?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I gotta do this," I murmured, smiling weakly as I walked past her. "I'm proud of you," she whispered, as we brushed shoulders.

Making my way down the black, wrought iron, spiral staircase, I could hear Charlie beginning the evening staff's meeting as I reached the bottom step, and as expected, all eyes fell on me, a hush enveloping the room.

Charlie smiled, winking at me. "Well, come on C, are you just going to stand there or are you here to work?" he pouted, his hands on his hips.

"Well, I knew you'd be lost without me baby, so I decided to grace you with my presence." I smiled, blowing him a kiss as I joined everyone else. I was more than thrilled that he hadn't made a fuss about my return.

"Okay, now we have everyone here, we have a busy night in Hell." He laughed at his own joke.

"We have a private party tonight. It's a stag party, so make sure we bring extra bottles of Champagne up from the cellar. Billy can you get the set list from Seth for his music, and make sure he has plenty of iced water, I don't want him passing out on us." Billy nodded beside me and headed behind the bar to grab the jugs of water.

"Mike, you're on waiter duty tonight, C is behind the bar." I knew this wasn't going to go down well; Mike Newton thought he was Tom Cruise in that film Cocktail.

"Why does he get special treatment?" Mike sneered

I was about to inform him that I didn't want the special treatment, when I heard a familiar click of heels on the stairs.

"Do I smell bitch hormones rising in here?"

Next to Esme, Alice was my favorite person in the world.

Mike huffed and disappeared.

"Hello my little Love Bug." Charlie blew her a kiss; she caught it and slapped it on the ass of her skinny jeans.

"You got things under control here Charlie?" she asked. He nodded, "Yep. Mike was just about to throw a bitch strop because I've put him up front tonight." Alice looked from Charlie, to me, and back again.

"Good thinking babe, don't think CC wants hands groping him tonight, do you baby?" she turned to me. Feeling a little overwhelmed, I simply shrugged not trusting my voice.

"Okay," she shouted, clapping her hands together. "I have a reputation as a prize bitch to protect... so get your asses in gear!"

Everyone jumped to attention and set to work.

"CC, can I have a quick word." Sighing, I nodded, following her into the back office. She motioned for me to sit as she sat behind her desk. "How are you?" Slightly confused I looked at her and she replied with a knowing smile, "Baby, I know you're putting on a front. I still remember when Alec. . ." Her voice betrayed her alter ego, and I knew she wasn't really a bitch.

Alec was her once flamboyant twin. He was younger by only four minutes, but she had taken the older sister role very seriously, so when he was attacked and beaten within an inch of his life by her ex-boyfriend, the bitch persona had been born. He was now a hermit, a prisoner in his own home. "I've got my meds," I shrugged. Laying my hands across the table, she sighed taking it and turning my hand over in hers.

"I gotta get out and stock," I whispered, rising from my seat.

"Okay, but if someone gives you a hard time, you let me know okay?"

"Yes boss," I saluted.

"Get the fuck outta here CC," she laughed, flipping me her finger.

**E Pov**

"Dude, you take way too fucking long in the bathroom for a straight guy!" Emmett bellowed at me down the hallway.

_I like to look good when I go out, so sue me!_

I pushed my fingers through my hair one last time; I really didn't want to go out tonight, but my two best friends were getting married in a few weeks and I couldn't miss their stag do, even if it was in a place I had managed to avoid since it had opened its doors a year ago. Tonight however, it was unavoidable as that's where Em, my best friend since college, and his partner, my other best friend Jasper, were having their stag party.

"Keep your boxers on," I laughed, and as I entered their living room, Jasper passed me a glass of Champagne.

"Yeah seriously, even I don't spend that much time in the bathroom. You sure you're not gay?" Jasper joked.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. "I'm not gay okay! Now are we going out or not?" I snapped, a little more bitterly than intended. "I'm sorry," I apologized."Rough week at work," I shrugged, downing my drink in one.

Shaking his head, Emmett grabbed his jacket and we headed out to hail a cab. We were meeting up with Tyler, Ben, and Jacob outside the club. As we arrived my palms started to become sweaty, I had no idea what the problem was. It would make everything so much easier, if I just admitted to myself that the reason why none of my previous relationships worked out was because I wasn't attracted to them. The simple fact was, that I just wasn't interested in women full stop; I was attracted to men. I knew Emmett and Jasper would be thrilled at the thought of me being gay, but work and family were a different matter. I had always been a constant disappointment to my parents, unlike my sister Jessica, who had sunk her talons into the first man she found with money, got married and now had two girls. Eric was a nice guy —too nice— for my gold digger of a sister. He was also great at giving head, being my one and only gay experience, that I had passed off in my mind as an experiment, I know now it was actually my sexual awakening.

"Edward, are you on this planet tonight?" Jasper asked, patting my leg as it bounced.

"Yeah... sure... Sorry Jazz."

"You know, you can tell me anything right?" He tried to assure me —and he was right, I could tell him everything; except this.

I hung back as the rest of our friends greeted them. " You've not booked strippers have you? I mean nothing against you guys —you know I love ya— but if a guy starts waving his junk around in my face, I may hurl," jibed Jake.

My heart began beating faster.

_Would there be naked men?_

_Oh god, kill me now!_

_I would never be able to hide my 'interest' from these guys._

I exhaled, closing my eyes.

"Have you even heard a word I've been saying Eddie?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, let's get you a drink before you pass out on us," Emmett chuckled, pulling me through the doors of the club. A petite man, who looked like he was far too young to be in here, skipped over to our party. He was dressed in skinny, black slacks and a tight, purple T shirt.

"Ahh... our stags have arrived," he winked at us.

"Welcome to Hell!"

I couldn't have said it better myself.

**C Pov**

Everything was ready behind the bar; extra Champagne had been brought from the cellar and put in the chiller; the flashing novelty ice cubes for the glass ice buckets were ready; and our usual cocktail menus were on the bar, although the specialty VIP ones had been put out for the private party in the VIP area.

Alice had done her usual once over with the staff, checking they were properly attired. She'd not so kindly reminded Tanya, that no matter how much cleavage she showed, the party tonight would probably not even notice her. The club was beginning to fill up and my stomach twisted, not being able to see to my right properly made me feel uneasy. Charlie was flitting round the bar area like a drag queen Tinkerbell, ushering the front of house staff to their posts, as he waved at Paul, the DJ, to begin the beats.

It didn't take long for me to fall back into routine, dishing out cocktails and shots to the patrons and waiters. Alice did a walk round like she normally did, charming everyone in to buy more cocktails, and announcing that the entertainment would be on in a while, insisting that it was not to be missed, and teasing she had some fine, new dancers lined up.

The slither of light from the staircase caught my eye, and I watched as Riley sashayed like a catwalk model down the stairs, followed by who I could only assume was our VIP guests here to enjoy a stag party, however it wasn't the soon-to-be-married couple that held my focus. As handsome as they both were, it was the guy at the back of the party who caught my eye. He was looking around nervously, like he was waiting for something bad to happen.

"Dude are you fucking deaf!" shouted an impatient voice. His hand moved to grab my arm, but

it was Alice's long, immaculately manicured nails that it encountered first.

"Don't fuck with my staff, or I'll fuck with you," she hissed, as he pulled his arm back, probably expecting an open wound.

"I asked him four fucking times for a beer," he argued.

"Is he fucking deaf, or was he eye-fucking the eye candy that just walked in?" He motioned his head back towards the VIP section.

Alice rounded on him and I'm sure if I had x-ray eyes, I would have seen his balls crawl back inside his body.

"Number 1. Don't touch my boys!" She poked him in the chest with her pointer finger.

"Number 2. Don't shout at my boys!" He jerked back, his eyes wide.

"In fact, if you even raise a fucking eyebrow at my boys again tonight, you will be banned!"

She stood up, straightening her top, blew a kiss at me and smiled sweetly.

"You okay, CC?"

I stifled a laugh and nodded, then caught her kiss and placed it in my back pocket. During the commotion I hadn't noticed that Charlie had jumped on the stage and was now warming up the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and those who haven't finished the treatment," he dramatically whispered behind his hand to cause an uproar of laughter.

"Spank you very much for cumming," he sniggered, and the crowd were now eating out of his hand.

Everyone except _him_.

I could see his unruly hair in the dimmed room and he was looking everywhere, except the stage. _Why would someone, who obviously felt __so uncomfortable in the presence of gay men and women, come here?_

Charlie finished off his spiel, to the chorus of claps and wolf whistles as the music changed and the spotlights hit their marks.

Seth stalked onto the stage, taking the center spot; he was a beautiful boy, latte skinned and wore a fake wolf hide on his back and loin cloth trunks. The crowd went wild as his body undulated and pulsed to 'Hungry like the Wolf', even I must admit it was hard not to watch him and I'd seen him perform night after night.

Dalton was next and as different from Seth as night and day. He was huge and wore a pair of faded jeans, open checkered shirt and held on to a toy axe, as he rotated his body and drove the crowd wild. My eyes panned back to the table, the couple were standing up, the smaller one with his back to the larger one, they looked as though they were enjoying the show.

Three of the other members of the party —that were so obviously straight— knocked back their drinks and chatted amongst themselves. Then there was _him_, again. His expression when he thought none of his friends were looking was breath-taking, his eyes dancing with excitement as he watched the dancers; yep, he was either in denial or having a sexual awakening. As I mentally voted for the latter, his eyes drifted towards my direction —more than once— but the dim light obscured me from view.

**E Pov**

_I'm in Hell._

_I'm in Heaven._

_I'm going out of my mind._

From entering Hell, I actually thought I was there —don't get me wrong it was an amazing place, the decor was lush and the staff polite— but my mind wasn't on the Emcee though. It was on a confrontation I could just make out across the room. A petite woman half my size was dressing down one of the customers and from where I was sitting it looked painful. It appeared to be something involving the man behind the bar that I had noticed on my way down the spiral staircase. He had dark hair cropped, not too close to his head, his stature was lean, yet his costume showed off some muscle, but it was his eyes that killed me; his dark eyes I could see —even from a distance— were so dense, it hid where his pupil began and his iris ended. They were deep, dark holes I could fall down into and come back a different man, but they were also guarded. I also noticed, as he looked around the room, that when he looked to his right, he turned his whole body and not just his head. _I wondered why that was?_

When the show started I didn't know where to look, Em and Jazz were on their feet loving every minute, and the others chatted between themselves. The first guy was cute, his body was lithe and I felt myself becoming overheated. The second didn't really do much for me, so I allowed my eyes to wander; he was there, and I had a feeling he was staring at me and it made my cock swell at the thought.

_Oh fuck! I have to get out of here._

I jumped up, not noticing the waiter that was standing to my left. I stumbled, and even with the pounding drum beats, I heard him howl.

"Ah fuck, you idiot," he screamed at me, hopping up and down on one foot. He was clutching his other one and on the floor lay an over turned ice bucket, spewing its load across the lush carpeting.

"I'm so sorry," I shouted, as I looked around for help, but all eyes were still on the stage.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, spinning on my heels, it was the petite woman I had seen earlier.

"What's going on here?" she shouted, motioning to the hobbling waiter.

"This fucking idiot knocked the bucket out of my hands, probably off for a quick wank," he chided, and my body froze. The petite woman turned to me, her hair was ink black and meticulously sculpted into points that stuck artily out all over her head.

"I'm sorry Sir, are you okay?" she said in a sweet voice, ignoring the grunt from the waiter.

"Yeah... erm... Thank you. I was just off to get some air, I'm sorry," she held her hand up, so I shut up.

"Not your fault, Sir."

"Edward, please call me Edward," I smiled, she nodded and continued.

"Edward, if Mike here was watching what he was doing instead of looking at the stage, he would have seen you move." Her eyes narrowed, as she looked over my shoulder at him.

"Why the fuck is it my fault? If oldie over there was out here..." The sharp sting of her hand across his face made me wince.

"Get the fuck out Mike. You're fired!" she spat.

He was about to argue when a huge guy appeared behind us, he was dressed head to toe in black.

"Felix, baby, get him out of here," she smiled waving her hand.

Mike, the waiter, didn't kick up a fuss, he merely shrugged and gave me the evil eye as he was hauled away.

She turned back to me holding out her hand, introducing herself, "Alice Brandon." I took it smiling, "Edward Masen."

"I'll send another waiter over to you, you and your party order anything you like, the rest of the night is on the house."

Emmett cheered wrapping his arms around her tiny frame and swinging her round; she giggled and slapped his arm. "Behave big boy," she winked.

"Yeah, big boy," I laughed, all eyes were on me and my scalp prickled.

"Fuck Eddie, that was almost as sexy as Jazz when..." I placed my hands over my ears.

"Whoa! T.M.I buddy," I yelled, everyone joined in laughing.

Jasper caught my eye a few times, he was staring as though he was trying to work something out.

Then I heard the voice, the deep, fudge-sauce-over-ice cream voice.

"Can I get you anything, Sir?"

**CPov**

"CC, I'm sorry, I wouldn't normally ask, but Mike just insulted one of our VIP guests and I need some damage control." She knew I couldn't refuse her puppy dog eyes.

"No problem baby girl. Is it the stag party?"

Alice nodded. "Mike was eye fucking the stage and bumped into one of the guys. We're lucky he isn't pissed at us, but I told them drinks were on the house for the rest of the night."

I nodded in understanding, as I removed the small white apron I wore to dry my hands on, and grabbed the circular metal serving tray.

The group seemed happy enough as I approached them, and I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched the happy couple interacted; cuddling and stealing kisses as they watched the show.

I made my way around the group to the man that Alice had pointed out to me, the man asshat Mike had insulted. By the stars, it was the one I had noticed enter earlier in the evening, and now close up, I could drink in his features. He was a little taller than me —maybe an inch or two— but I couldn't see his eyes, as he was inspecting the drinks mat, looking very uncomfortable. I thought he must have been straight and being here was probably making him feel awkward. I positioned myself close enough so that I was able to hear their drinks order over the pulsing beat of the dance music.

"Can I get you anything, Sir?" His head whipped up, causing all the breath to leave my lungs as he stared at me, his eyes turquoise in the blue-green haze of the disco lights.

"Sorry?" His words came out quiet and small and I had to bend a little closer to hear him, trying very hard not to invade his personal space.

"What would you like to drink Sir? The drinks are on the house." I watched his Adams apple bob as he swallowed.

"Erm..." He grabbed the drinks menu and I lamented as he hid his archangel features from my view, but it gave me the opportunity to watch his slender fingers tease the frayed edge of the menu, as I waited on his order.

"Southern comfort please," he whispered without removing the menu from his face. I sighed, nodded and resumed taking orders from the others in the party.

A moment later, I was pushing back through the crowd to deliver their drinks when I stumbled, not seeing a foot stool to my right. Strong hands grasped my waist as the tray and drinks tumbled to the floor

.

"You okay?" said a smooth voice, close to my ear. The close proximity of his body and intensity of the hold he had on me, made my head spin and I fell against his chest.

"Whoa! Maybe you need to sit down for a while. I'll try and find Alice." His voice was full of concern, and it took me a moment with the hum of the music in my ears, before I realized whose body I was actually being held against.

"I'm so sorry." I scrambled to get up, but he held me still, prompting my survival instinct to flare. It was irrelevant to me how beautiful he was, he was still holding me against my will.

"Let me go," I hissed through gritted teeth, as my body trembled in his grasp.

He released me as if I'd tasered him, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you."

I stood on shaky legs and made my way to the restroom, just in time to see my last meal again. Once I had finished, I washed my face and looked at my pallid reflection in the mirror.

"Pull yourself together C, he was only trying to help."

The door flew open startling me. "That's it, you're going home. Get changed and call a cab," Alice ranted, as she tapped her manicured nails on the porcelain sink, making me look into her eyes. The bravado of her tone did not reflect in her face, worry and guilt shone through her perfect charade.

"Please Alice give me a second and I'll be fine."

"CC baby, look at you." She cupped my face and turned it to face the mirror again.

"I know I look like shit." I sighed, she shook her head fiercely.

"No, you look like a scared animal."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "Please, just let me go back out there."

Alice exhaled and propped herself against the wall. "What happened out there, CC?"

I explained what had happened; how I had almost bitten the Bronze-Haired God's head off because of my insecurities.

"Oh, you mean Edward?"

"Excuse me?" I flushed slightly. Edward was the perfect name for my perfect gentleman_..._

_Wait! My perfect gentleman._

_Where did that come from?_

_He was my knight in shining Armour._

"Edward."

"Yeah, the straight one that looks so uncomfortable here."

Alice doubled over laughing. "Oh CC, your gaydar is well and truly broken. If he's straight, then I'll give you half of this club."

"Alice?"

Alice patted his arm. "CC, he's in a classic case of denial. For whatever reason the beautiful green-eyed boy out there is hiding." She shrugged.

_I wasn't sure how this made me feel, and more importantly why I should care how this piece of information made me feel?_

"Carlisle?"

"Sorry, did you say something Ali?"

"No, but you where mumbling all sorts of stuff about being gentle and taking his hand." She cocked an eyebrow at me and I could feel my skin heat.

"Ali, he's the last thing I need right now." I pursed my lips together.

"Maybe not. Maybe, he is just the thing you need right now?"

"I'm too fucked up for him."

"Yeah, and he's just peachy out there." She thumbed over her shoulder. I sighed looking at my gaunt reflection, a few months ago I would have swept him off his feet.

"Yeah, well I pretty much screwed up our last meeting as I told him to let me go."

Alice threw her hands up in the air. "You were scared CC , look go apologize see what happens from there."

I nodded. An apology would be good and maybe we could even grab a coffee after I've finished?

"I'll leave you alone, just think about it okay, baby? Don't let the fuckers who did this to you win. Don't turn into Alec OK?" she sighed. "Do it for him too." I smiled, as her glassy expression and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Alicat."

"Love you too CC, now get your ass out of here and back onto my floor." I laughed holding my hands up in mock defense.

**E Pov**

I hadn't seen him for the rest of the evening and my knee bounced wondering if he was okay and what could have possibly happened to him to cause such a reaction. A pat on my knee brought my mind back to the room; Jasper was looking at me his expression worried.

"Go, find him." My eyes narrowed and my knee bounced rapidly

.

"Go. It's okay, I understand. Both of us do." I swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say.

_How long had him and Emmett known?_

"Just go, find him." Jasper smiled. "Talk to him, _we're_ pretty normal when you get to know us," he jibed, digging me in the ribs.

"Thank you." I threw back my drink and went in search of him.

I did a circuit of the room and he was nowhere to be seen, I was just about to give up when he appeared through a door marked 'Private'. As I walked towards him, someone caught my wrist; it was Alice.

"Be gentle with him," she smiled giving my wrist a little squeeze. I nodded, although I wasn't quite sure what she meant. He stopped as he saw me approaching him, our eyes fixed on one another. I stopped a few feet from him and everything around me dissolved away; it was just us and the pull was like nothing I had experienced before. His expression changed to one of worry and I wondered why, then I realized his hand was extended towards me and without a second thought, I allowed our fingers to touch. His hand was warm and I relished in the firm grip he had on my hand as he pulled me through the door he had just appeared out of. The door closed automatically behind us and the sexual energy fizzed between us.

"Sorry I did..." we both said at the same time.

"After you." I smiled, looking down at our still joined hands. He sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand.

"My name is Carlisle or CC to close friends." He winked, and I could feel my skin heat up.

"Edward." I smiled. "I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier," I exhaled.

"No, I should be apologizing. You see, it's my first day back at work." He scratched the back of his neck and explained what the bastards had done to him. My grip tightened on his hand as his voice wavered towards the end.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He pulled me closer until his hot breath fanned over my face. Stroking his hand across my cheek, I closed my eyes.

"Is this OK?"

As I nodded, he released my hand and cupped either side of my face with his hands.

"This?"

I swallowed, nodding slowly.

"This?" he whispered his voice barely audible, he pressed his lips softly to mine. I molded my lips with his and relished the firmness, tilting his head slightly his mouth began to massage mine and I vaguely remember stepping back for support as my back hit the door. He parted his lips licking my bottom lip with his tongue, and I opened my mouth a little, peeking out my tongue until it connected with his. Soon we were a frenzy of grabbing hands and nipping teeth as we gorged ourselves with one another. Stopping only for a much needed breath, we stayed connected, pressing our foreheads together.

"Wow," I chuckled.

"First kiss?" I nodded, a little embarrassed. "My sister's boyfriend at the time gave me head when I was about eighteen," I admitted, with a shrug.

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty four."

"Oh baby, what have you been doing for the past six years?" He pressed his lips on mine.

"I guess I've been waiting for you," I whispered, kissing him back with reverence.

We kissed passionately, until a knock on the door froze us. "CC, you okay in there?" Alice's familiar voice drifted through the door.

"I'm good," he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you two go grab a drink down stairs, we're good for tonight." I nuzzled his throat with my nose and he shuddered latching his mouth onto my neck.

"Mmm... fuck you taste good." he moaned.

There came a laugh from the other side of the door, then followed by the descent of heels. Carlisle sucked on my neck, nipping at the soft skin. My dick was about to take matters into its own hands, when I felt his hand move from my hip to my erection. A rather loud and embarrassed groan left my lips.

"That is the sexiest fucking noise I have ever heard," he moaned, palming me harder.

"Fuck I'm going to cum," I gasped, rolling my hips into his hand.

Suddenly, he dropped to his knees, looking up at me with his fuck-me-eyes. Without taking them from mine, he lowered my zipper, and I placed the flat of my hands on the wall waiting for the onslaught, hoping my memory served me well; that the feeling of my dick in a hot wet mouth was amazing.

_Fuck. How wrong was I?_

As I watched his mouth envelop my dick, he pumped my it with his other hand, while sucking on the head.

_Oh fuck!_ I rocked on my feet, fucking his mouth, as the fire surged through my groin. "I'm going to cum," I warned him. The corners of his mouth curled up, as he swallowed; the suction bringing on the first hot spurts of my orgasm.

"Ah! Oh god... fuck... shit... ahhh," I screamed, not caring who heard me. Carlisle licked me clean, before tucking me back inside my trousers and standing. I pulled him into me tasting myself on his tongue.

"Mmm... " I moaned, as we kissed deeply, palming his erection and of what I could feel, he was big. I switched us round, so he was now against the wall, but he placed his hands on my chest, gently pushing me away.

"I don't want you to do this here, your first time shouldn't be in a club. Wait for me in Purgatory, I'll be down as soon as I'm changed." Panting, I nodded, stealing a final kiss.

I pulled Jasper over to one side to let him know I was leaving and he said that they would be fine. Emmett was far too gone to notice my absence, he was just happy that I had finally been true to myself, and I knew I would be having a much needed conversation with them soon. I made my way down to Purgatory; it was decorated in coffee and creams with large overstuffed chairs and love seats. The bar was against the far wall and the center piece was a roaring fire in a stone fire pit. The waiting staff wore linen trousers and crisp linen shirts, while soft Jazz music played in the background. I chose a love seat in the corner to sit and wait.

**C Pov**

I raced back to Alice's office, not even bothering to knock. "Hey boss," I smiled coyly.

"Hey sugar." Alice smiled at me, a huge grin on her face.

"Erm... I kind of need to ask a favor?"

Alice laughed, standing "You know what? I've been thinking... Maybe you came back to work too soon. Take another week or so, and then see how you are."

I pulled her into my arms swinging her in a circle. "I love you Ali."

"I love you too. Now, go find him, don't keep him waiting."

I walked into Purgatory and glanced around the room, greeting some of the regulars and the staff

.

He caught my eye instantly. He was sitting towards the back; still hiding. I beckoned him and he rose from his seat and walked slowly towards me, his eyes drinking me in as he did.

"Hey baby," I smiled, kissing his mouth, but he froze for a second, then looked at his feet

.

"Sorry," he apologized. I lifted his head up, so I could see his beautiful green eyes.

"We can go somewhere less public?" He thought about it for a moment then shook his head.

"I don't want to hide anymore." He pulled me in for a toe curling kiss.

"You are so beautiful," I moaned, as he traced my bottom lip with his tongue.

We sat on the love seat curled into each others bodies.

**E Pov**

For hours, we drank and talked about ourselves. Carlisle told me how his sister Esme had come to own the club and I laughed at his funny anecdotes about Alice. We drained a bottle of wine and then he ordered us coffees. It must have been around two in the morning, most of the clientele had gone, just a few straggling loved up couples in love seats sharing kisses were left.

Carlisle smiled, as he followed my gaze to a young male couple, touching hands and faces, giggling.

"I've wasted so much time," I exhaled.

Carlisle grabbed my hand bringing it onto his lap. "We have a lifetime ahead of us." He leaned forward brushing his lips against mine. "I want to take you home," he whispered into the shell of my ear, sucking on the fleshy lobe.

"Mmm..." I whimpered.

"Can I?" he pleaded.

"Yes."

"There's just one problem."

I pulled back, my brain instantly thinking the worst.

_Did he have a partner?_

_Was a rebound fuck or even worse a revenge fuck?_

"Hey don't." He brushed his thumb over the frown lines on my forehead. "It's nothing bad."

"Then what is it?"

"It's silly really, but its just when I get you home, I don't think I will ever want you to leave."

I thought about that for a moment.

_Could I cut myself off from my sister? My parents? My job?_

_Would they accept me for what I was?_

_Probably not._

"I don't plan on ever leaving." I smiled.

**3 years later.**

For the first time in three years I woke alone; damn Carlisle and his traditions. I smiled back at the memories of our first night; he worshipped my body, as though I was made of glass and we made love slowly. The second —and consequently, the third time— we fucked like rabbits, he was a bottom and according to my lover, I was a natural top.

I showered, dressed and looked around my childhood bedroom. Carlisle had talked me into coming out to my parents and sister and even my employer. My parents and Jess were amazing and I was thrilled they accepted Carlisle immediately. My boss however, said that they needed family men in the office, so I flipped them the bird when they refused to acknowledge the fact that if we had children, we would still be a family.

A week later I started at the club. Alice put us together at first, but after getting caught in a compromising position in the cellar more than once, she moved me to Heaven, but I didn't care I really was already in heaven when I was near him, and fucking when we got home after a late night in our costumes, seemed forbidden and so fucking hot.

The hot shower helped to ease the tension from my muscles. I was far too nervous to eat the mountains of food my mother had made. She ruffled my hair and sighed, fussing with it and after a few bites of toast, I decided to get myself dressed. My suit was hung in a garment bag in my closet. I pulled on my cream linen pants, crisp white shirt and finished it off with a white tie. My stomach flipped as I added the sapphire cufflinks.

The white limo pulled out into traffic and my knee bounced as it made the long drive to the club. Riley greeted us at the door —dressed in a black suit with matching purple shirt and tie— he fussed around us, teary eyed. It was so funny seeing him and my mother cluck like two hens and I welcomed the comedy interlude. Alice looked beautiful in a turquoise empire line dress and my heart swelled as I saw Alec standing beside her. We had began visiting him and taking him out. It was proof that my Angel was selfless, sharing our time together. We hugged and walked towards Heaven where he was waiting for me.

The already ethereal decor was highlighted with Calla lilies and chairs in rows, dressed in white covers. The room was full of new and old friends and I chuckled as I saw Emmett and Jasper sat towards the back with their twins —Elliot and Bailey— bouncing on their laps. My eyes scanned the rest of the guests, then I found him; he was standing off to the side, his back towards me, talking to the registrar. The moment my eyes locked on his back, his shoulders visibly relaxed, and he turned towards me smiling. My Angel really did look like a living breathing Angel, dressed in the same colors as me, with the only difference being the emerald cufflinks he was wearing.

"Hi," I mouthed and he replied the same, turning back to the registrar, who nodded looking at me. Hush filled the room as everyone took their seats, apart from Esme who was our official Maid of Honor/Best Man.

Carlisle's eyes sparkled with unused tears as I took my place next to him, linking our fingers.

We had written our own vows and my hands trembled as I was asked to say mine.

"Since I have found you, I have found a new life. The decision to commit to share that life with you is one I make happily and with full confidence in our love. Secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you, in the presence of all these witnesses, my pledge to stay by your side. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of need, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you. I will always be open and honest with you, and cherish every waking moment.

Carlisle I love you."

Luckily, I had pretty much memorized my vows, because by the time I had got half way down the page, my vision was blurred.

Sniffs and throats clearing could be heard around the room, as he wiped my tears with his thumb.

"That was beautiful," he whispered, as his own tears fell.

The registrar gestured to Carlisle to say his vows and shakily he withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket. I chuckled as I recognized it as one of the napkins from the club.

"I wrote this the night we met." His voice croaked and he shrugged, his cheeks tinging a pink hue.

"I have been given a second chance at happiness with you; I come today to give you my love, to give you my heart and my hope for our future together. I promise to bring you joy, to be at home with your spirit and to learn to love you more each day, through all the days of our lives. Perhaps the only thing truer than one's first love, is to commit to that love before family and friends.

Edward, you are the love of my life; I take you from this day forward as my soul mate, for life.

I love you, so much."

I had no words, so I pulled him in for a kiss, making the registrar laugh, throwing up his hand in amusement.

"Edward, we need to do the rings," he chuckled.

"Sorry," I whispered.

Our bands where platinum; mine with a ring of sapphire's; Carlisle's with a ring of emeralds.

"I now pronounce you, partners in life."

I looked at him expectantly and he laughed nodding his head,

"You may now kiss your husband." …And I did.

For a very long time.

** The wedding vows were pre-written, I merely added a few of my own words.**


End file.
